J'espère
by Laku-san
Summary: Un soir, Shuichi regarde les étoiles et pense à sa relation avec Yuki sur les paroles d'une chanson qui passe à la radio et qui le marquent.


_**Auteur :** Laku-san (Ohayo Minna ! Oui c'est moi ! XD)_

_**Source :** Gravitation_

_**Genre :** Yaoi, shonen-aï, romance, song fic_

_**Rating :** K+_

_**Pairing :** Je vous le donne en mille...Yuki-Shuichi...Que c'est original ! MDR_

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Maki Murakami. La chanson appartient à Marc Lavoine._

_**Résumé :** Un soir, Shuichi regarde les étoiles et pense à sa relation avec Yuki sur les paroles d'une chanson qui passe à la radio et qui le marque._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**J'espère**

_Je fais des e-mails à tout allure_

_Tu me réponds « à toute à l'heure »_

Tous les jours je te parle, tous les jours je te saute dessus, tous les jours je te dis que je t'aime. Tous les jours je m'excite tout seul. Et toi tu m'envois balader, tous les jours. Ces regards froids, ces onomatopées qui me renvoient d'où je viens. Un jour sauras-tu répondre à mes attentes muettes ? Ces attentes que je te fais comprendre par un simple regard. Je ne sais pas si tu vois ces messages…

Tu mets du rouge sur ta figure  
Je mets du baume sur mon cœur

Encore et encore tu cries ! Qu'ai-je fait encore ? Ah oui ! J'ai ramené un chiot…Mais il me regardait depuis le trottoir. Ses yeux qui me suppliaient de le prendre contre moi. Mais puisque c'est ainsi, je vais le ramener. Ne comprends-tu pas que ce chiot est comme moi ? Que même s'il jappe de joie pour une caresse, ses blessures sont plus profondes ? Tu soupire et tu me dis de le garder, mais que je devrais m'en occuper. Je souris à mon tour, c'est fou ce qu'un seul geste ou une seule parole de toi peut me rendre heureux et me réchauffer le cœur.

_  
J'espère, j'espère, j'espère oh oui, j'espère  
C'est mon caractère mmmmm  
J'espère._

Mais je suis ainsi, malgré tous tes écarts de caractère, je reste et je m'accroche à toi et à l'espoir qu'un jour tu seras mien comme je suis tien. Je ne te demande pas grand chose, aime moi simplement tel que tu es. Et tel que je suis, avec mon caractère.

Comme disait Yoko Ono  
Je vais essayer de retrouver ce mot

Parfois face à ton mutisme, je perds mes mots. Ton absence de réponse, de réaction me laisse coi. Oui, je sais parfois me taire, mais ce n'est pas forcément pour te faire plaisir, car je suis blessé.

_  
D'elle la seule chose qu'on partage en frères, en frères, _

Frères ? C'est ce que les gens voient de nous ? Sont-ils aveugles ? Avons-nous l'air de nous ressembler ? Cheveux blonds et roses ? Yeux bleus et violets ? Pourquoi les gens se voilent-ils la face ? Notre amour est-il répugnant ? J'aime quand tu me fais l'amour et que tu prononces ces mots que je ne peux entendre qu'à ce moment. Mais certaines choses n'en restent pas moins à faire en frères au milieu de ce monde qui ne comprend pas.

J'espère, j'espère, j'espère oh oui, j'espère  
C'est mon caractère mmmmm  
J'espère.

Un jour peut-être…Nous irons autre part pour vivre notre amour comme il se doit. Je vois ça d'ici, nous pourrons nous promener dans la rue main dans la main dans un pays qui ne nous connaît pas, comme un couple. Tout simplement toi et moi ! L'espoir fait vivre et je vis pour toi, pour nous ! Alors oui j'espère qu'un jour nous vivrons heureux toi et moi ! 

On a envie de faire l'amour

Tu me regardes de ce regard que je n'ai aucun mal à identifier. Tu me veux. Moi aussi. Alors tel un félin tu t'approches de moi et tu me caresses. Je gémis. Aime moi ! Alors que tes mains se promènent sur mon corps, je me laisse emmener par le désir. Tes yeux accrochent les miens et tu me fais l'amour avec cette douceur que je ne te connais que dans ces moments. Laissons-nous emporter par cette vague qui nous porte et ne nous redéposera qu'au petit matin dans tes draps.

Mais les amours sont diluviennes

_Parsemées par le temps qui court  
Il n'y a pas d'amours qui tiennent_

L'amour est-il impérissable ? Un amour entre deux hommes est-il plus fragile qu'entre un homme et une femme. Je sais que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai tout au long de ma vie, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Mais toi ? Et les autres ? Ne te lasseras-tu pas de moi ? Ne te laisseras-tu pas convaincre par les autres que notre amour est impur ? mais je me rappelle ce fameux jour où tu as annoncé à un tapis de journalistes que je n'étais pas ton cousin, mais ton amant.

J'espère, j'espère, j'espère oh oui, j'espère  
C'est mon caractère mmmmm  
J'espère.

J'attends ce jour où tu me diras clairement que tu m'aimes. Car malgré tout je ne peux imaginer que tu ne m'aime pas. Pourquoi supporterais-tu mes jérémiades à tout bout de champ, viendrais-tu me chercher de temps en temps au travail, prendrais-tu ma défense si ce n'est pas parce que tu m'aimes ? J'attends et j'espère ce jour avec impatience Yuki ! Et d'ici là, je continuerai à briser doucement ta carapace et à te protéger comme je le peux…

Comme disait Yoko Ono  
Je vais essayer de retrouver ce mot  
They are the only things we share, en frère,

Je veux pouvoir partager ma vie à tes côtés. Laisse moi rester à côté de toi, laisse moi t'aimer. Partageons cette vie à deux, allons de l'avant pour découvrir la vie à deux. Frères de vie, frère d'âmes, amants.

J'espère, j'espère, j'espère oh oui, j'espère  
C'est mon caractère mmmmm  
J'espère.

J'espère te voir encore demain et tous les autres jours de ma vie. Je veux encore t'entendre crier contre moi, te voir dans ton bureau, devant ton ordinateur. Je veux pouvoir te voir en face de moi, te voir oser un petit sourire, te sentir en moi, contre moi. Pouvoir te décharger de ta culpabilité et et faire aimer la vie à mes côtés. J'espère tout cela Yuki. Espères-tu la même chose ?

Les étoiles qui fuient font la mesure  
Des espèces qui disparaissent

Je regarde le ciel, je regarde cette lune. In the moonlight. Mais ce soir, tu es prés de moi, ça change tout. Tu me sers contre toi, ma tempe contre ton menton et je suis bien. Les étoiles nous font prendre conscience de notre petitesse et de notre médiocrité. Les amours et les vies passent les unes après les autres. Je sais ce soir que notre amour a sa place dans le firmament. Si certaines amour disparaissent, le notre restera gravé dans le ciel à tout jamais.

J'espère, j'espère, j'espère oh oui, j'espère  
C'est mon caractère mmmmm  
J'espère.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilou...Un petit one shot inspiré par cette belle chanson. Je la trouvais vraiment appropriée à notre petit Shuichi ! Certes, il est un peu beaucoup réfléchi mais ça lui va si bien parfois. Et pui ça fout la paix à Yuki pendant ce temps. Je les toruve trop mimi dans leur derniere pose, je les imagine au bord d'une fenêtre sous une couverture et regardant la lune, la chanson en arrière plan et Yuki qui se doute ce à qyoi pense Shuichi... TTTT

Bref, merci de m'avoir lu ! Sayonara !

Bisous Laku-san


End file.
